


What If

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What if James died? Remus gives his reaction, and Sirius gives his reaction to /that/.Oneshot/drabble





	What If

"Moony, Moony, listen to me. This is very important."

Remus Lupin rose an eyebrow, and he turned to look at him slightly. "I'm listening, Prongs," he said, actually sounding curious now.

"What would you do if I died?"

Remus thought about it for a moment. And then when he had finally decided, he said very matter-of-factly: "Wail about how I'll never be able to love anyone else ever again, and remain celibate for the rest of my life."

James smiled. "Good!"

And then Sirius mumbled to himself a little bit later, 

"Prongs better never fucking die."

 


End file.
